I've always been here
by missloonythebookworm
Summary: "Look Scorpius I know I am no Rose. I am not bubbly or funny or pretty like she is,and even though I know I'm not your best friend I just want you to know that I've always been here for you and I always will" Sad LucyScorpius oneshot; has a happy ending


**Hello people! When I wrote this story, I had in mind the song "Kiss Me", by Ed Sheeran, so I advise you to read this story whilst listening to the song, it really makes it better. **

**Now as for the song that Lucy dances to, either it is "Kiss Me", by Ed Sheeran or "More Than Life", by Whitley, as both fit the dance that I pictured perfectly.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please Rate and Review **

**xx**

**yasmine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

I've always been here

The boy walked down the corridors, his face red with anger, revolt but mostly sadness. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped, pulling strands of his platinum blond hair in despair. Scorpius Malfoy had never been put in a situation like this; he had never felt worse than he did now. His whole life seemed to be crumbling at his own feet. He shook his head to prevent it from starting to imagine once again the worst case scenarios and kept moving.

When he got to the end of the long, dark corridor, he just couldn't take it any longer. He need something, someone. He turned around but as he did it, a door that wasn't there before showed up on the wall. Scorpius leaned closer to the door and listened to the soft song that passed through it. The boy started thinking about backing away, as things in Hogwarts sometimes are not exactly what they seemed to be, but once again, he did not have anything to lose, so he opened the door and got in.

The room looked like a studio, with a great mirror as one of the walls. The song that played seemed to relax him, yet made him sadder at the same time. Scorpius focused then on the person in the middle of the room: a small girl with the longest ginger hair he had ever seen. She wore a black dance leotard and matching tights, which clashed with her hair and pale skin as she moved.

The girl was dancing swiftly to the song, her long ginger curls hitting her waist as her body portrayed every emotion that went through her mind, connecting her to the song. Soon, the song ended, unlike the dance, as the girl kept dancing gracefully for a few more seconds until she finally collapsed and let herself fall on the floor.

"Lucy?" Scorpius asked, trying not to frighten the girl

"Scorpius?" she asked, stunned, as she stood up from the floor

"That… It was beautiful, Lucy" he said, awestruck

"It… This was not supposed to… This room wasn't supposed to let anyone in" she whispered to herself, confused, as she pulled her

"Oh… I'm sorry Lucy. Do you want me to leave?" he asked politely, although the desolation was etched on his face.

"No… you don't need to" she said, as she approached him, pulling her long curls up in a ponytail as she did it. Lucy looked at his face carefully, analysing every single feature of his and then she asked "What's wrong, Scorpius?"

The boy did not know what to do, as he had never spoken of the subject out loud, nor did he want to say it He thought it would make it too real. But looking at Lucy's face, her worried eyes searching his, he did the thing he thought to be wisest.

"It's my mum" he said in a low voice "She's been sick for a while, but last week, she fell into a coma and doesn't wake up. She has been taken to St. Mungo's, to the Intensive Care area, but no one knows what's wrong with her." Scorpius's theory was right. It did make it more real, but at the same time, it also helped relief some of the weight that had been put on his shoulders since his mum first got sick "And I don't think I can take it anymore" he said, his voice sounding more hopeless than she had ever heard him. A tear trickled down his pale complexion, and he quickly wiped it away, trying to hide any signs of sadness or pain.

Lucy just waited until he had finished talking, and unlike so many other people that knew about this situation, she did not show pity at him with the usual 'I am sorry'. No, because Scorpius didn't need nor did he want pity, and Lucy was the only one who seemed to be aware of that. So, she just reached for him and wrapped her lean arms around his tall figure, providing him with the comfort he needed for so long.

Lucy sat on the cold floor and pulled Scorpius with her, leaning his head on her shoulder and enveloping him with her arms as he wept for the first time since his mother first got sick. Lucy pulled Scorpius closer and he wrapped his long arms around her petite figure, his heart connected to hers, being only separated by their own bodies. They both stayed like that for what seemed hours, just listening to each other's heartbeats.

Lucy finally broke the silence "Why did you come here?" she asked "I mean, why did you come to me and not to… and not to Rose? She's the one who's supposed to be your Weasley friend, right?"

"I- I don't know." Scorpius answered. "I was looking for something, something I really needed, this afternoon. So I started to go to Rose. She already knew about my mum being sick, so it seemed like a good thing to do. I stopped because I couldn't brace myself to… to speak about what happened. So I kept looking for that something. And then this door opened and I saw you dance. And you helped me, and didn't feel piteous, which you have no idea how much I appreciate, because pity seems to be all I get now." Scorpius stopped for a while, sighed and continued "I s'ppose… I suppose that something was you"

"Look, Scorpius" Lucy said, as she held his hand and squeezed it caringly "I know I am no Rose. I am not bubbly or funny or pretty like she is, but I have known you for just as long as she has. And even though I know I'm not your best friend, I just want you to know that I've always been here for you, and I always will, ok?" she said, as she pushed her curls away from her face, leaving them resting down her right shoulder.

Scorpius, after listening to Lucy's words, touched her cheek and let his hand linger there, cupping one of her cheeks. "I know I am not with you all the time, and I know that I also don't talk to you as much as I do to Rose, but believe me, since I first met you, I knew you had this thing, a thing that no one else I have ever met has. You can read me like an open book and whenever I speak to you, I always end up saying things that I never meant to tell anyone. But somehow, I feel like I am able to tell them to you." he said "But what I meant to say is that, you are special Lucy Weasley"

The pair went back to their starting position, only this time Lucy was the one leaning on Scorpius's shoulder.

"You know what Lucy?" Scorpius mumbled after a few more moments of silence "I love you"

"You know what, Scorpius?" Lucy said, a soft smile creeping on her lips "I love you too"

And for the first time since what seemed like forever, Scorpius smiled, a real, true and meaningful smile, just because the sound of those three simple words that came from that wonderfully quirky girl.


End file.
